Addicted
by Dulce twilight
Summary: El jefe de Bella la trata con indiferencia como si no existiera...¿Qué pasará cuando Bella este en peligro? ¿Edward logrará llegar a tiempo?... Es como si fueras una droga, Es como si fueras un demonio que no puedo enfrentar... Addicted-Kelly Clarkson


_**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa S. MEYER, la historia es creada por mi **  
><em>

_Nombre:_ Addicted

_Cantante:_ Kelly Clarkson

_Autora:_ Dulce María

_Pareja central: _Bella & Edward

_Raiting:_ M

"**Addicted"**

Tenía mis ojos cerrados imaginándolo a _él,_ imaginando cómo me tocaba, su cuerpo sobre el mío, como me hablaba de una manera dulce y tierna algo completamente distinto al tono usual que empleaba a la hora de llamarme, pero que siempre me hacía sentir en el cielo y muchas veces en el infierno...

—_Señorita Swan_ — dijo esa voz seductora que siempre hacía estragos en mi cuerpo. Levante mi rostro abriendo mis ojos y lo vi. Era _él._

—Ya debería de haberse ido. La casa es para descansar, no la oficina — me dijo fríamente mientras salía de su oficina y se dirigía al elevador.

¡Ni siquiera me dejo contestarle!

Ese tono frío siempre lo usaba conmigo, no sabía por qué diantres me trataba así, jamás le había hecho nada ni siquiera se podía quejar de mi trabajo porque soy una experta en lo que hago y cada día se lo demostraba.

Pero al parecer _él _me odiaba ¿Por qué? no tengo la más mínima idea y lo peor es que me había enamorado, si lo sé, suena algo masoquista si contamos el número de veces que me ha tratado como si no fuera nada.

Al parecer no soy digna para alguien como Edward Cullen. Y tal vez tenga algo de razón, aunque sea experta en mi trabajo como su asistente, él siempre será el dueño del imperio Cullen, y yo... pues... solamente su asistente y nada más.

La primera vez que lo vi, hace un par de semanas, quede en shock, era completamente hermoso, parecía un adonis, un dios griego y todo lo parecido. No podía creer que fuera a trabajar con él, por un momento me había sentido cohibida pero era una profesional y debía recordármelo cada momento. Aunque lo cohibida se me quito tan rápido como llegó para que luego surgiera en mi una furia gracias a la forma fría y dura de cómo me hablaba y trataba.

Desde entonces y pese a su actitud hacía mi, quede de cierta manera obsesionada con él, a tal extremo de enamorarme, pero era claro que para él solo era una empleada más y solo eso. Aunque había ocasionas que creía que ni eso era para él.

Deje de lado esos pensamientos tan depresivos y me levante de mi silla tomando mi bolso. Ya era hora de irme.

Cuando estaba por salir de la empresa, me di cuenta que era tarde, muy tarde por la oscuridad palpable. Saque mi celular del bolso y cheque la hora.

¡1:33 am! ¡Era demasiado tarde! ¿Cómo demonios paso el tiempo tan rápido?

Me dirigí al estacionamiento y luego a mi pequeño auto. Por instinto y costumbre busque un volvo plateado, pero como siempre ya no estaba. Suspire. Entre en mi coche. Arranque y me dirigí a la salida del estacionamiento.

Mientras manejaba por las calles desiertas, note algo extraño en mi coche. El indicador de gasolina estaba muy bajo, me extraño porque en la mañana le había puesto... sorpresivamente el motor hizo un ruido extraño y se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¡Maldición! —jure un par de veces más y luego me tranquilice. De nada servía maldecir. Observe el lugar donde estaba y nuevamente solté un improperio. Estaba en una calle completamente a oscuras a excepción de un farol que parpadeaba, las paredes que lograba ver tenían grafitis y los edificios estaban en muy mal estado. Definitivamente era una zona peligrosa.

Nerviosa tome mi celular para marcarle a... a nadie, ya que mi celular no tenía señal.

—Lo que me faltaba — murmure tirando mi celular en el asiento copiloto. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a respirar pausadamente para tranquilizarme y no entrar en un estado de histeria. De repente escuche un golpe en el vidrio y rápidamente abrí mis ojos. Me quede helada.

James.

El bastardo que trato de propasarse conmigo hace un par de días en una reunión de la empresa. Gracias a dios que pude alejarme de él y ya no me lo había encontrado después. Era conocido de la familia Cullen. Aunque aun no entiendo quien querría tener como "conocido" a alguien como James. Era guapo eso sí, pero ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones a Edward Cullen y había algo en James que me daba mala espina.

Regresando a la situación en la que me encontraba me di cuenta que esto no estaba nada bien. ¿Qué diantres hace James en ese lugar? ¿Y más exactamente cuándo me pasa esto? De pronto comprendí... lo más seguro era que el muy maldito haya hecho algo para que me pasara esto y así aprovecharse de la situación.

—Abre la puerta Isabella, te ayudare con el motor del coche — dijo James sonriendo y la luz del farol seguía parpadeando pero en un segundo la luz me dejo ver los ojos de James y me estremecí de miedo. Eran rojos, el rojo sangre cubría sus ojos con destellos negros. La última vez que los había visto eran completamente negros y no me preocupe pues con tantas lentillas de colores que existían suponía que era de esas personas excéntricas pero esta vez había algo que me aterraba...

—Isabella dije que abras la puerta —insistió James pero definitivamente no haría tal cosa y menos cuando me embargaba ese presentimiento horrible.

—No necesito ayuda, ya le hable a mi amiga Alice Cullen — dije tratando de sonar tranquila. Era una completa mentira. Para empezar el celular no me funcionaba y luego eso de Alice Cullen mi amiga... no lo creo, ella era la hermana de Edward y solo una vez lo visito, la vez que yo entre a trabajar en la empresa...

— ¡ABRE! — grito furioso James. Yo negué con la cabeza pero eso no sirvió de nada. De repente vi como el puño de James quebraba el vidrio... grite totalmente asustada.

James abrió la puerta pero me aleje de ese asiento hacía el otro y me dirigí a la otra puerta. La abrí y salí rápidamente. Eso solo me dio unos segundos libres porque de repente sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

— ¡SUELTAME! —grite desesperada, James simplemente se rio y me arrastro a un callejón. Golpeando mi cuerpo contra la pared.

—Nunca — dijo mientras sentía su respiración en mi oído. Me tenía presa en sus fuertes brazos. Volteo mi cuerpo quedando de frente a él y sus piernas separaron las mías. ¡Maldigo la hora en que decidí ponerme falda hoy! —Vas hacer mía Isabella, tu cuerpo será mío para disfrutarlo cuando se me plazca — dijo acercando su rostro al mío mientras rompía mi blusa y dejaba a la vista mi sujetador.

¡El maldito bastardo iba a violarme y valla a saber qué cosas más! Me estremecí llena de terror y asco. Su aliento era repulsivo. Trate de zafarme pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Lagrimas de impotencia surcaron mi rostro al darme cuenta que James lograría lo que quería...

De pronto escuche un gruñido mientras alguien aventaba a James alejándolo de mí. Mire y escuche como el cuerpo de James caía estrepitosamente en un basurero o eso creía yo, la luz parpadeaba y no me dejaba ver exactamente el lugar.

Voltee a buscar a la persona que me había salvado y solo vi un borrón de sombra. La luz del farol se apago y el lugar quedó completamente a oscuras. Pegue mi cuerpo a la pared fría y cerré mis ojos. Estaba asustada y no quería abrirlos. Escuche algo que se quebraba y luego sentí calor, abrí los ojos... a mi lado izquierdo a unos pasos más alejados de mi, había fuego, algo se estaba quemando.

Completamente extrañada, me aleje del lugar y cuando me voltee choque contra el duro pecho de alguien, del susto grite cerrando mis ojos.

—Tranquila, no te hare daño — dijo una voz aterciopelada mientras tomaba mi mano y me acariciaba. Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí por lo que vi. Edward Cullen. Si antes me había enamorado de él, con esto que acababa de hacer por mí...

—Te llevare a casa — contesto mirándome de una manera extraña, sus ojos eran dorados pero esta vez había destellos negros en su mirada. Me estremecí pero estaba vez no de miedo sino de excitación. La mirada de él bajo a mis pechos y juro que vi como se le dilataban las pupilas por deseo... ¿Edward Cullen me desea? No podía ser cierto, tal vez con el susto ahora yo alucinaba...

—Gracias — dije tratando de sonreír. Edward levanto su mirada y luego asintió. Tomo mi mano, y me estremecí. Me llevo hasta su volvo. No me preocupe por mi auto, ya después mandaría a recogerlo. Abrió la puerta y yo entre, un segundo después él ya estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Qué le paso a James? —pregunte al recordar el fuego.

—Lo que se merecía — contesto con un gruñido apretando el volante.

—Me alegro — dije susurrando para que no me oyera pero al parecer si lo hizo porque volteo a verme sonriendo. ¡Dios! Su sonrisa era pecaminosa y hermosa...

No hablamos durante el recorrido hasta que me di cuenta que no nos dirigíamos a mi casa. ¿Estábamos saliendo de Forks?

—Señor Cullen se ha equivocado de camino — dije mirando a mi alrededor.

—No señorita Swan, voy en el camino correcto — contesto él sin mirarme.

—Le repito Señor Cullen que este camino no nos lleva a mi casa — dije tratando de contener mi tono de voz.

—Dije que vamos a casa, entonces vamos a casa — contesto bruscamente ya no le quise contestar y lo ignore mientras él manejaba por un camino rodeado de arboles. La oscuridad no me permitía ver mucho pero cuando llegamos a la "casa" me di cuenta que era hermosa y no solo una cualquier casa, era la casa de él. La casa de Edward Cullen.

Se estaciono y se bajo demasiado rápido, para luego abrirme la puerta. Estiro su mano con la intención de que yo la tomara, dude un segundo pero había algo dentro de mí que me incitaba hacer lo que me pedía.

Al tocar su mano, sentí una corriente eléctrica y me estremecí de deseo. ¡Dios! Lo necesitaba, vi claramente como sonrió con satisfacción, como si supiera lo que le hacía a mí cuerpo. Cuando entramos me dirigió hasta la sala.

— ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? —pregunte volteándolo a verlo de frente.

—Porqué dije que te traería a casa y eso hice — contesto sonriendo, vi como su mirada me traspasaba. Tenía que salir de allí si no quería lanzarme a su cuerpo y gritarle que me hiciera suya de una vez por todas.

—Está no es mi casa señor...— empecé a decir pero él me interrumpió acercándose a mí.

—Deja de llamarme así, dime Edward... Bella— dijo con su voz profunda y pecaminosa, su mirada se había vuelto oscura. Su voz nuevamente hizo estragos en mi cuerpo. La mención de mi nombre en sus labios... nunca me había hablado por mi nombre y menos por Bella... no aguante más y me lancé a devorar sus labios. Él gustosamente me recibió y me beso con una intensidad poderosa... Nuestros labios arremetían y se internaban unos a otros en nuestras bocas. Tome su suave cabello entre mis manos y él me tomo de la cintura acercándome y pegando nuestros cuerpos.

El fuego que sentía por tan solo besarlo me sorprendía jamás nadie me había hecho sentir así, jamás había sentido tal necesidad... sabía que estaba mal. No me importaban las consecuencias de este arrojo, lo único que quería era sentir su cuerpo...

_Es como si fueras una droga  
>Es como si fueras un demonio que no puedo enfrentar<br>Es como si estuviera atrapada  
>Es como si huyera de ti todo el tiempo<em>

Él se detuvo y se alejo un poco de mi, su mirada era ardiente.

—Serás mía Bella, mía y de nadie más— dijo y me sorprendió el tono posesivo que usaba. Simplemente asentí porque no podía hablar con tantas emociones recorriéndome, haría todo lo que él me pidiera. Todo. Porque le dejaría tener todo el control sobre mí. A pesar de sus tratos, él me hace sentir lo que nadie ha hecho. Aunque suene masoquista eso es lo que quiero, lo quiero a él.

_Y sé que te dejo tener todo el control  
>Es como si la única compañía que busco es tristeza a mi alrededor<em>

No me di cuenta cómo es que sorpresivamente llegamos a su habitación.

— ¿Cómo es que llegamos...? — empecé a preguntar pero me interrumpió.

—Sin preguntas— gruño él y yo asentí.

Desesperada por tocar su cuerpo desabroche su camisa y toque su pecho, el gimió al sentir mis dedos recorrer su piel extrañamente fría y dura. Me desvistió o más bien me arranco toda mi ropa y quede completamente expuesta a él. Sus ojos brillaron de excitación al verme desnuda. Me coloco sobre la cama y empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo de una manera tortuosamente sensual y pecaminosa.

Sus dedos fríos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, me retorcía ante su toque, un toque que aparentemente era frío pero que hacía que me incendiara poco a poco. Cuando sus dedos tocaron mi interior tan húmedo y lleno de necesidad gemí sonoramente.

—Por favor— suplique al no aguantar más esa tortura exquisita.

_Es como si fueras una sanguijuela  
>Chupándome la vida<br>Es como si no pudiera respirar  
>Sin tenerte dentro de mí<em>

Cuando pensé que no aguantaría más con su toque, él se coloco sobre mí y me miro con esa mirada penetrante que traspasa hasta mi propia alma. Sentí el roce de la tela de su pantalón para dejar al fin libre a su miembro. Gemí ante la sensación del roce de piel contra piel libre de barreras. Escuche como lanzaba un gruñido mientras poco a poco se introducía en mí interior. La sensación era magnifica y exquisita.

_Es como si no pudiera respirar  
>Es como si no viera nada más<br>Nada a excepción de ti  
>Soy adicta a ti<em>

Cuando al fin estuvo por completo en mi interior, ya estaba desesperada por más. Sus embestidas eran lentas y profundas. Mis caderas se levantaban por voluntad propia al encuentro de las suyas, los dos gemíamos y jadeábamos con cada roce. Pero yo quería más, mucho más...

_Es como si no pudiera pensar  
>Sin que me interrumpas<br>Es mis pensamientos, En mis sueños  
>Te has apoderado de mi<br>Es como si no fuera yo  
><em>

—Más rápido—gemí sonoramente, él hizo lo que le pedí. Cerré mis ojos al sentir como sus estocadas se volvían cada vez más fuertes, duras y llenas de frenesí. Encaje mis uñas en su espalda por las emociones que me recorrían el cuerpo. Levante mis piernas y abrace su espalda con ellas, para sentirlo todavía más dentro de mí, el gruño y yo jadee ante la sensación.

Llena de satisfacción me di cuenta que era como si él quisiera marcarme y estaba segura que eso haría pues era obvio que mañana no podría mantenerme de pie. Amaba esa sensación de posesividad que presentaba en cada poderosa embestida.

_Es como si estuviera perdida  
>Es como si me estuviera rindiendo lentamente<br>Es como si fueses un fantasma que me persigue  
>Déjame sola<br>_

Las manos de él empezaron a tocar y masajear mis pechos mientras nuestras caderas chocaban con frenesí y ansia. Me sentía en la gloría al sentirlo solo mío, él era mío así como mi cuerpo le pertenecía, el suyo me pertenecía... ¡Dios! Su cuerpo era espectacular y me hacía adicta, a dicta a él.

_Es como si no pudiera respirar  
>Es como si no viera nada más<br>Nada a excepción de ti  
>Soy adicta a ti<em>

De repente sentí como mis músculos internos se tensaban, como nuestras respiraciones se volvían cada vez más aceleradas y como su miembro dentro de mí se agrandaba... estábamos a punto... él me empezó a embestirme con más frenesí, sus estocadas se volvieron más hambrientas buscando el tan anhelado clímax... Yo seguía rasguñando su espalda... él inclino mi rostro con una de sus manos, dejando expuesto mi cuello, confusa por tal comportamiento lo deje pues él tenía todo el control sobre mí.

—Mía—gruño mientras acercaba su rostro, sin dejar de embestirme, sentí como algo afilado rozaba mi cuello y pocos segundos después sentí como me mordía mi cuello, encajando y hundiendo sus dientes en mi sensible carne. Grite.

_Es como si fueras una sanguijuela  
>Chupándome la vida<br>Es como si no pudiera respirar  
>Sin tenerte dentro de mí<em>

Sorprendida pero sin ánimo de detenerlo seguí gritando. Debería tener miedo pero no lo tenía, la única emoción que me traspasaba el cuerpo era plena satisfacción y felicidad... empezó a chupar ese punto, era tan erótico, sus labios rosando esa parte tan sensible... sensaciones desconocidas me atravesaron.

Mientras seguía succionando mi sangre, él arremetía frenéticamente contra mi cuerpo, el gruñía en cada embestida sobre mi cuerpo... grite cuando me envolvió el tan esperado clímax, olas y más olas de electricidad me atravesaron al sentir como su miembro derramaba su semilla en mi interior mientras mis músculos internos lo exprimían por completo.

Era tan devastadora y deliciosa la sensación que simplemente sonreí y cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la oscuridad.

_Es como si no pudiera respirar  
>Es como si no viera nada más<br>Nada a excepción de ti  
>Soy adicta a ti<em>

Sentía cálido mi cuerpo. Me sentía incomoda a causa de ese calor que cada vez se hacía más excesivo en mi interior. Quise abrir mis ojos pero algo me lo impedía. No podía. Trate de moverme pero era inútil algo me mantenía inmóvil. Quise gritar desesperada por la situación que pasaba pero nuevamente era inútil. No sabía qué demonios pasaba y por qué ese calor ahora se convertía en fuego, llamas de fuego chamuscaban todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación horrible.

Tal vez todo era un sueño, un sueño que empezó tan maravillosamente excitante y que ahora terminaba en una terrible pesadilla. Quería morir por la agonía que traspasaba mi cuerpo. Estaba segura que me encontraba en el infierno, en las llamas del infierno...

De pronto el fuego, esa malditas llamas calientes y furiosas llegaron a mi corazón y lo envolvieron en un mar de fuego... los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron en una marcha frenética...

Mientras mi corazón sufría una dolorosa agonía, el fuego poco a poco se extinguía recorriendo poco a poco todo mi cuerpo hasta desaparecer por completo. Solo quedaba la agonía y calvario en mi corazón... pero de pronto el fuego se encogió en ese punto y solo un par de latidos más sonaron y luego... nada.

Abrí mis ojos y mire maravillada y agradecida de que el dolor ya hubiera desaparecido.

— ¿Bella? —dijo una voz aterciopelada. De repente me enderece y mire a mí alrededor.

Una habitación... los recuerdos llegaron a mí.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — le pregunte mirando directamente a Edward. Mi voz sonaba diferente pero de una forma hermosa...

—Porque eres mía— contesto encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

—Edward no logro comprender porque repites eso, si desde que te he conocido me trataste como si no existiera— susurre con dolor al recordar sus desplantes.

—Lo siento Bella, a mi favor debo decir que siempre he estado al pendiente de ti, aunque tú no te dieras cuenta. Quería darte tiempo para que conocieras a alguien más porque te mereces a alguien mejor... pero tal y como mi hermana Alice me dijo aquel día que tú entraste a trabajar... jamás podría mantenerme alejado de ti porque mi necesidad de ti es mucho más poderosa de lo que imagine— dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi mano. Una electricidad me recorrió al sentir su toque.

Cuando escuche sus palabras una inmensa alegría recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Edward a pesar de su aparente indiferencia hacía mí, había estado al pendiente de mí y eso de su necesidad...

—Ahora eres mía y de nadie más Bella. Eres mi compañera— dijo con un toque de voz posesivo y al mismo tiempo con dulzura, una combinación hermosa para mis oídos. No sabía que significa exactamente ser su compañera, pero mientras lo tuviera a él, no me importaba nada.

Sentí una fuerte necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mí y me acerque a sus labios para devorarlos.

—Bella necesito explicarte qué somos... — empezó a decir sobre nuestros labios pero lo interrumpí al introducir mi lengua en su boca. Gemimos al unísono.

—Después— susurre mientras mis manos nuevamente vagaban por su cuerpo. El cual ahora desprendía cierto calor...

Lo único que en ese momento importaba era sentir su cuerpo contra mi cuerpo, carne contra carne. No sabía sí me amaba, no sabía en qué exactamente me había convertido, no sabía qué me había hecho, no sabía nada... ¿Pero qué más daba? lo único que si sabía era que nos pertenecíamos, el uno al otro, que lo necesitaba por sobre todas los cosas. Yo lo amaba y eso me bastaba... por ahora. Porque él era mi droga y yo... yo ya era adicta... adicta a él.

Es como si no pudiera respirar  
>Es como si no viera nada más<br>Nada a excepción de ti  
>Soy adicta a ti<p>

* * *

><p>Como ya se dieron cuenta me inspire en Addicted by Kelly Clarkson,...<p>

este OS participo en el concurso del blog de Letras de Lullaby y

que cree?

Addicted es de los tres primeros lugares!

con orgullo y felicidad tiene el **3er lugar**!

No lo podia creer pues compitió contra 25 OS mas(todos muy buenos)

En fiin... Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
